Evergreen
by elfslaughter
Summary: The true legend of the battosai. He loves her but she was and will never be. Atleaste he thinks.KK
1. Default Chapter

Evergreen  
  
"Water". A voice said in a harsh whisper. She lay sprawled in a green uniform, soaked in wet and fresh blood. "Water". She whispered hoarsely again. When she spoke blood flooded from her mouth. The boy stared in astonishment and shock. 'I never thought this would happen...to her' He nelt down pain veering in his tight knees. He cursed and held on to the grass for support, if not he might have fallen onto the girl. He felt around himself. He was bleeding too. Though he wasn't on the ground. He felt bone and blood on his arm, the flesh had been torn away. The girls eyes were full of tears but she couldn't cry. She could barley move. The boy struggled to find something to help her. Surging pain rushed up his arm as he searched along the grassy floor of the forest and he cried out. The girls voice softened as she whispered "the people.m- my my family?" The emotion in her eyes almost drowned out. "Their de-dea- dead.." The boy cried. He held her in his arms and she felt small and limp. The boy felt more and resting by his stomach was a canteen. The girls face was flled with blood, her purple hair too. The boy wiped the blood from her lips and gently poured the canteen water down her throat. The girl swallowed slowly taking it all in. Then she forced her hand up and slapped the boy. "Im so-so-something. I've been wai-aiting for this moment almost m-my entire life. I hate you. I hate you, Kenshin Himura. Her eyes grew blank, her breathe shortened and finally stopped. She was silent. He stared. Lust spread across his face as he knew where she was. "I-Im so-soo sorry. I love you so mu-uch." The boys pain grew as he felt his heart shatter and fall threw to his stomach and he threw up. And his throw up was red. She was the only girl. She was beautiful. She was silent......She was.  
  
There are many legends about Battosai the manslayer but only one is true and im sure almost no one knows that one. It begins here with lies and disaster. You see his village was just burned down. And because of him SHE had to join the army with him. Disaster striked and he found her this way. He found himself this way. For he loves her. She was and will never be.  
  
If you like it so far don't worry there are many more chapters to come!!!!  
  
~MissRain 


	2. His haunting mind

Her last words..they were the traumatizing pain that would not leave kenshin's mind. Why? He knew deathe was common in wars in battle.in blood- thirsty fights like this. If only he had watched out for her. His beloved angel. Dead.  
Now she would never know of his love for her. Of his never ending heart full of poems of her. Her beautiful face would forever haunt his soul. Never to leave his aching mind.  
But warriors like himself did not dwell on the past. Still, Kenshin knew he would never love another and her pale face only grew larger in his mind. He was ready for combat. Ready to look for those who had killed her. He would deystroy all in his path.for he knew this world had caused her death. This war had caused her death.  
He would do anything to make it up to her. Why? Why her? A poor young girl forced to join the army and because of him and his village of gangs. Never again would he turn his back on a challenge. Kenshin Himura was angry. Kenshin Himura was out for revenge.  
  
Keik Reed was strong, brave and young. He was very powerful and very aware of it. He took on any challenge knowing he would win. His village was very powerful as well. But he was the strongest and he knew of it. Any passer-bys who disrupted them or challenged them faced him and lost. Every woman in the city wished to marry him and he was very, very vain.  
Keik was passing a tree when he heard a womans voice. "Keik!! Keik!! My daughter is older now look at her beauty don't you want to marry her? Every other man in this village does?" Keik turned to see a woman and young girl standing by a Sakura tree. Indeed the girl was very beautiful with long wavy blonde hair and deep evergreen eyes. But her eyes flickered with absoulutely almost no emotion. Keik stared at her for a moment.  
"Dear god she is very beautiful." Perhaps the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Keik exclaimed. "Then you will marry her?" The woman said her eyes filled with hope. "Yes. She will be among the other maidens I have chosen. Since, I'm so good looking and powerful." Keik replied. "Yes, yes you are." The woman said.  
"No mother. I refuse to marry this moron." The girl said staring at Keik with no feeling. "Nonesense!! Ofcourse you are darling. Mommy will only have you marrying the best." The woman exclaimed.  
"keik!!! Come here!" The yell could have been heard from 100 miles. Keik dashed to the voice trying to flex muscles. "what is it?" he asked? "It seems we have a visitor. Who has slayed a friend of mine!" the villager replied.  
  
Kenshin Himura stood in this little village very annoyed. So he had killed a man. He could have killed them all if he wanted. Just for her. But no she wouldn't have liked that. Besides Kenshin was too kind to do something as horrid as that. But this man he had killed he was so cruel to his family. Kenshin felt the need to deystroy him.  
A man came rushing over and said to him. "You weak wanderer shall have to face the worlds strangest man in a sword duel." Kenshn just rolled his eyes and walked on. 'But this could be some fun.' His mind betrayed him with this thought. 


	3. evergreens arrival

Keik walked onward. He would have a look at this new wanderer. He would beat him in combat as well. 'no man can defeat me and this man will know it as he looks at my face'  
He walked through a brch doorway and looked around the room. "Where's this wanderer-man?" He asked. The man who had showed him the way pointed at someone. Keik guffawed. "what? You want me to challenge this boy?" He laughed. But when he turned the boy just stood there her eyes filled with deep anger but no fear.  
"Tell me boy how old are you? I should like to know before I defeat you." Keik asked. "I do not bother to be polite to enemies. Killling is what I exist for." Kenshin spat. Keik laughed. "Don't you have a large vocabulary? Now run along back to your home I'll let you off easy." Keik said. Kenshin stared at him as if he had gone mad. "If you must know I am 18 and I don't seem to have a home at the moment. I will face you in this challenge right now." Kenshin retorted confidently and calmly. Keik narrowed his brows.  
"Fine. You want to get hurt boy it's all up to you." Keik said. "I have seen you talking with the evergreen eyed girl. I see she does not wish to marry you. If I win the match the girl is free. Deal?" Kenshin said. Keik laughed. "But ofcourse I'm going to win anyway."  
"I will see you tomorrow at dawn." Keik said and he walked away. "Vanity will only cause more unhappiness and downfall." Kenshin whispered to the wind and he walked off.  
  
Yin watched as Kenshin made his deal with Keik. 'why? Why did that man do that? Kindness is very rare. That man does not seem very kind yet he has done that.' She gathered her dress and walked off. 'I have never witnessed kindness. But now that I have..I think I like it. Very much.'  
  
Kenshin found the evergreen eyed girl sitting by a Sakura tree. "I see you like Sakura trees." Kenshin said. The girl jumped up startled. "I'm so very sorry I did not see you. Please forgive me." The girl cried. "Evergreen. Do not apolagise you have done nothing wrong and nothing to deserve wrong. Kenshin said. "Evergreen." Yin whispered. "I like that. I like that a lot." "I'm glad for that is what I believe your name is and always will be. In your heart." Kenshin said. Yin looked up at him. "I love Sakura trees because they remind me of my father. He loved them." Kenshin looked at her closely. "As so you." He whispered. She smiled as Kenshin walked off.  
"RING!! RING!!" It was dawn and the challenge was to begin. There was a crown watching anxiously for Keik to beat the boys guts. Kenshin stood off to a side looking quite calm but angry. Kek stood looking proud and confident. "I will be the winner and Yin will be mine!" He shouted. Kenshin frowned. "I do not believe so, Evergreen does not wish to be with you. Therefor, I cannot let her be with you. Besides, I cannot give up a challenge."  
Yin watched Kenshin fight for her freedom. 'He is very brave but not too proud. I have faith that he can win' She held her hands to her heart as she looked out at him in wonder.  
Kenshin took a step back as the bell chimed for the battle to begin. "What to scared woossy?" keik answered. Kenshin hesitated before he replied. "It is called "getting ready to draw"." Keik laughed. "I will draw first." Kenshin said confidently. "Fine with me. It's not gonna help you." Kenshin stepped forward and closed his eyes.  
His hand reached for his sword and he drew so quickly it was hard to see. But one moment he was in front of Keik the second he was in back of him with his sword back in it's spot. Everyone laughed as 'keik just stood there. "Stupid boy just ran past him." They said.  
Yin stared. "huh?" 'what is going on?' Keik just stood and then suddenly he fell. Blood was sprawled all over the stage and Keik lay silent. Kenshin turned and stared. "I have done this easily. Keik is not dead. Do not worry. Evergreen is free to be herself. You do not have to marry this baffoon."  
Yin smiled. "Thank you! Thank you stranger."  
  
Kenshin turned around as he bid his last goodbye to the now-friendly-to-him village. ^_^ "Goodbye." Kenshin whispered. "I must move on and follow your soul, my beloved."  
Yin turned as she heard the news of Kenshin's departure and she ran. 'No.He can't leave yet.I love that.everything he has done' tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally, she met the entrance of the village. Theres was Kenshin walking. "Wanderer!" She cried. Kenshin truned and she could see his frown suddenly turn to a small smile. "Evergreen.." He suddenly noticed her tears. "What's wrong my Sakura?" "I wish to never leave your side. I will go with you wanderer!!!" Yin cried as she dashed after him. She raced rioght into his arms and said. "You are the only person I know who I actually like and admire. Thank you so much for everhting." Kenshin held her in his arms and closed his eyes. "If you must you can stay, my evergreen." 


	4. battle in peaceland

Yin's mind drifted off as she fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. Maybe this life would be better for her. She would be better off beyond that bitter village of perverted men. She nuzzled her head on Kenshins chest. He was so different then anyone else she had ever met. Maybe meeting him was destiny. She just had to believe and maybe something new would bloom.  
Kenshin smiled at the sleeping evergreen in his arms. He placed her on his back and carried her. Where would they go now? Off too follow kaoru's soul he guessed. He would find his beloved and he would kill her assassin. But in order to do this he could never re-join the military he was with beforehand.  
Kenshin walked until he found a peaceful river and lay evergreen down in some grass. The river was beautiful with trees everywhere flowers and fountains. Kenshin felt very peaceful here. He went out to look for something to eat as he realized his own hunger. There might've been some nice animals around.  
Yin's eyes fluttered open. She jumped up not knowing where she was. All around her were Sakura trees and flowers and next to her was a river with no movement. Yin rested her head on a rock as she looked at her surroundings. It was so beautiful she couldn't explain it. But where was Kenshin.  
Kenshin returned about an hour later to find evergreen awake. He had too rabbits and some lettuce. "Well hello evergreen. How do you like the sopt I picked out?" Kenshin aked. Oh! It's beautiful." Yin replied. "Especially the Sakura trees." "I thought so, too." Said Keshin.  
They ate their dinner on a rock listening to the sound off the river. It was so moving Kenshin feel asleep. "Silly boy." Yin said. She laughed as she feel asleep as well.  
  
Kenshin woke to the sound of a gunshot. Startled, Kenshin jumped up. "What?????" He got up and brushed himself off. "Evergreen!" Kenshin screamed. Evergreen drowsily woke. "They're battling. It has begun." Kenshin told her. "Wanderer..I've..I've never witnessed battle.." Yin said lowering her head. "I didn't know you had either." Kenshin looked up. "You would not like it. No, no, no..The sound of a gunshot ringing in your ear..over and over.. the cries of men dying and red.oh all of the blood. It's the most horrible thing you can be through. It's hard to follow and get over." His face was trembling and looked very unhappy.  
Yin's face look sad, shaky but most of all frightened. She rocked herself back and forth. "You must stay here Evergreen. You do not know what to do when it comes to battle. I will not let you get hurt." Kenshin said confidently. "NO!!!! I will go with you if it's the last thing I do." Yin cried. Kenshin took her wrists and looked deeply into her eyes. "I will not allow them to hurt another." He said with anger in his eyes.  
Yin pulled back trembling and frightened. "I am sorry.." His eyes oftened as he said this. "another?" Yin said. "Nevermind that now. I must go. Be careful and stay out of site, Evergreen. War is more horrible then dying." Kenshin exclaimed as he ran off into the woods.  
Yin pulled her hands to her heart. 'why? Why do I feel the need to follow you my wanderer? Is it.Could it be? Am I in love with you?'  
Kenshin dashed through the forest following the sounds of pain and anger. He rushed out onto the battlefield and growled as he saw two of his own kind lying on the floor dead. D-E-A-D.. "What has anyone done to deserve this!" He screamed. Two from the opposite team came up and approached him.  
  
Yin lay in the grass trying to think. 'I must help him' She thught. 'I do not want him to get hurt.' She got up and slowly crept out into the woods following Kenshin's foot prints. 


	5. hatred

Kenshin took out his sword and lashed out at the enemy. "Kahhhh!!!" He screamed in anger as he deystroyed two humans.  
Yin finally reached the edge of the woods and stared out onto the battlefield. There were men dying everywhere and blood colored the dirt. It was a battlefield of poison that could truly deystroy a beings sanity. She watched Kenshin fight off two enemies. "I love you.." She whispered to no one but him.  
Kenshin had killed 56 men by now. He was on a raging rampage. It didn't matter what side the men were on. This war had caused kaoru's death and those who caused it or were in it would pay. They would all pay..  
A man snuck up behind Kenshin with a pocketknife. Yin wanted to scream out his name but she knew she couldn't that would attract to much attention. She jumped out and dashed over behind Kenshin. She bit the man on the hand very hard and his knife fell to the ground. He screamed out in pain as she kicked him and knocked him out. "And don't you ever even think of touching him again!" Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to flip them over but they were too strong. She spun around and her eyes met Kenshin's.  
"Evergreen, I thought I told you not to come out here. You could be killed! You fool! Run away you idiot before they kill you! Foolish good for nothing girl!" Keshin yelled at her slapping her across the face. His eyes were filled with blood and anger. His eyes were filled with lonliness. A man ran up behind Yin but Kenshin pushed him out of the way. "Go you slut! Hatred only causes more hatred!"  
Yin cried and ran and ran. There she sobbed and sobbed into her knees. "ahhh!!" she screamed in pain and touched her face. It was bright red where he had slapped her. 'what happened to him? What is wrong with him' She thought back to the battlefield and more tears filled her eyes. 'It was so horrible! Oh the pain in the soldiers eyes.'  
Kenshin finished off the last of the men who were in that battle. It was amazing one man had taken down almost everyone. But he was crying. "Kaoru. My beloved where are you? My love.." The tears trickling down his face fell too the floor and turned blue as the ocean. There his tears incarved in the bloody dirt " I AM ALWAYS WITH YOU. IN YOUR TEARS.  
As Kenshin was walking back to the peaceful river he remembered the look on Evergreens face when he yelled at her. Oh how he felt so guilty. When he reached their area he peaked through a tree to see evergreen sobbing. He didn't know what to do. How to make it up to her. Until, he saw the Sakura trees blowing so beautifully in the wind.  
Yin stared at the ground and let her tears fall. "I love you my wanderer. You hate me?" She caught her breathe and decided to let her tears fall into the river so she bent over and cried into the river. She sobbed and sobbed her heart out until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
Yin closed her eyes and turned around. "Hatred will only cause more hatred" She said. "I hate you!" She screamed. She sobbed and sobbed. Then, she suddenly smelt a beautiful aroma under her nose. She look down and there was every kind of flower you could find in the forest. "I'm o sorry. I truly am. I just.It's the battlefield it really does something to me..Im really very sorry Evergreen. I hope you'll be alright. Im so sorry I caused you trouble." Kenshin said softly.  
"good bye, Evergreen." Kenshin whispered. He truned his back and walked away. Yin sat staring at the green grass. She saw the scar on Kenshins cheek the lonliness in his eyes and she stood up. She ran over to Kenshin and threw her arms around him. "Please don't leave me. My wanderer. My protector. My friend." She cried.  
Keshin looked down shocked. Then he suddenly smiled. "I won't. You told me you never wanted to leave my side. So you shall not." She buried her face in his chest and cried. He smiled and closed his eyes. The wind began to blow and the rain began to pour. "I love you." Evergreen whispered low so Kenshin could not hear. 


	6. evergreen tears

Yin and kenshin moved on to a different part of the forest. They were pretty happy there. But Kenshin knew they would have to move agin. The war was getting more dangerous and people were knowing him better.  
They called him the Battousai, the manslayer. He was said to kill everyone and everything in his path. True when kenshin was at war eh was a completely different person. Stronger, angrier, more hateful , spiteful, sad and lonely. Pain was a usual thing for him to feel now. It was like he was addicted to pain. And it was surely taking over him.  
The more days that passed by the more Yin fell in love with Kenshin and the more he trusted her. But the more days that passed by the lonlier and unhappier Kenshin became.  
One day Kenshin once again woke to the sound of a gun shot. But this was more dangerous. These people were trained assasins sent out to kill him. He knew Evergreen could not come. She was too fragile and not strong enough. He could handle this himself.  
Kenshin sharpened his swords and weapons. He gathered almost everything he had together. Planning to launch a surprise attack. They wouldn't ever know. And they didn't. Kenshin told Yin of his plans. "Kenshin I must go with you." Yin said. "But why dear Evergreen. Don't you care about you r own safety? Do you like the taste of blood?" Kenshin asked. "No..ofcourse not. But you.you are why I am here now. Happy. Unmarried and happy." Yin replied. "and you my life now. I will not let my life dissintagrate. I will not let you get hurt!" "That's my job Evergreen! Not yours! Don't worry about me. It doesn't matter if I die anyway. If I don't come back tonight they'll be sure to look for you and all the people of your village. Do you not understand this is war! They are out to kill everyone and everything. Too deystroy our happiness and take over! We must not let them do this! If I do not return then you must run. Run far into those woods until you reach a wooden cabin. There turn right until you come to a stone wall. Knock on it and they will let you in. You will be safe there. So just forget about me and be happy." Kenshin said. Evergreen stared deeply into his eyes. "If you do not return I will forever wait." She said "GO!! Now before I cry and decide different." "goodbye Evergreen! Be careful!" Kenshin cried before running off!  
Kenshin ran out to the woods. There was no one there. "this is a little too strange." Kenshin said. He turned around in circles. Suddenly about 7 men jumped out from the bushes. "this is all we gotta face? Gimme a break!" One said. They all took out their weapons. 'they look pretty dangerous' kenshin thought. 'I need to be careful. I hope Evergreen is alright!' and so the battle began.  
Yin crouched down on the grass as she had changed her mind. "I will find you my love! I will help you!" She cried as she ran trying to keep out of site. She crouched through leaves and thorns cutting her face till they bled like hell. 'I have to find him. He could be in a lot of trouble!' She thought. 'I will get to you. Or I will die trying to save you' she thought. I know these assasins are dangerous but that is exactly why I am trying to help him. They could be too much for him. I just know it.  
Kenshin was doing very well. He already had three knocked out and he was almost done with the rest. 'please god let me win. So I can live.' Kenshin cried in his mind. He took his sword out and cut at ones ankles. This abruptly made the assassin cry in pain and grab his leg so he hit the other ankle. Then the man fell and kenshin kicked his head. Then he punched the next in the stomach untll he threw up.  
Yin watched as her love fought for his life. I will do anything for you. She thought as she closed her eyes and thought of him. He was the greatest person she knew. And though their age was different it didn't matter. She needed to be with him.she loved him more then her life.she loved him more then anyone.and she would not let anything stop her from doing so. Most of all she would not let anyone kill him. EVER. No matter what it took.  
Kenshin finished off the last one quickly as he could and the man fell to the ground. D-E-A-D. 'Thank you lord! Evergreen would be proud. Oh kaoru I hope you are!' Kenshin knelt on one knee to catch his breathe. He did not realize the man he had hit in the ankles had gotten up. He took out a gun and aimed it right at Kenshin. Kenshin was too busy to see it. When he finally looked up it was too late. Some one was already shotten. Except that person wasn't Kenshin Himura. That person was Yin Heeri.  
Kenshin stared at Yins body blood painted her chest. He couldn't breathe. He choked on his own breathe until tears came streaming down his face. He stood up and ripped the ankle-man apart. "kahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed at the top of his lungs and cried and cried. The wind startyed to blow and the rain started to fall. Kenshin dashed over to Evergreen. She looked up at him and smiled. She reached out her hand and stroked his face. "I need to tell you something." She whispered. "Evergreen.no no not you.what is it?" Kenshin cried. "I love you" Evergreen whispered and her eyes suddenly seemed not looking at him. But looking no where. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed as his tears fell to the ground..."Not Evergreen!!!!! I love you..I love you!!!!! He screamed to the thunder.he screamed to the rain and he picked up her body wiped his tears and walked. Cutting down every tree in his way. and he called to his kaoru..and he called to his tears.and he called to his beloved evergreen and all of his fears washed away into the rain. Leaving a short message that read. "I AM EVERGREEN. YOU WILL FIND ME IN WINTER IN SUMMER IN SPRING. YOU WILL FIND ME BELOVED WHENEVER YOU SING. This message was incarved in his tears. And as he stared at the words he began to sing and evergreens evergreen eyes uddenly fluttered open for the world to see. 


End file.
